After the knock
by cookymonster6
Summary: *!LEMON!*....DONT LIKE THE DONT READ......M&F....X3


**OKAY....I KNOW PEOPLE DON'T LIKE TO LEAVE REVIEWS BUT JUST LEAVE ONE........A-OKAY?.......JEJE.....AND TELL ME IF ANY OF YOU LIKED IT....AND IF YOU DONT....WELL TO BAD TO SAD!.........X3.........**

* * *

The great Maximum Ride just finished taking a long hot luscious bath

It was a hot day and after escaping whitecoats, old erasers, Flyboys, and a bunch of fang's fans……lets just say that tire did not fit half of the feeling she was having right now.

But after that bath she just wanted to relax in the hotel's bed.

"knock….knock"

She was surprised at the sudden knock on the door.

It was probably angel or nudge that wanted to talk or something, but still she was very cautious walking towards the door.

"Max its me open the door"

"Is it important?" she asked

"uh…I just want to talk about something"

"does it have to be right now" she said trough the door

"well yes"

"okay, just wait a sec okay?"

Max quickly put some clothes on, it really didn't matter what she was wearing and there was only a pair of shorts and a t-shirt so what choice did she had.

Her hair was still wet after the bath, and it only took second for the shirt to get wet too.

Meanwhile fang was waiting outside the door.

He really wanted to talk to her.

I mean it was her fault he had started having fantasies about her don't get the wrong idea he really enjoyed them, but because of that he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He really needed to talk to her, and hey maybe she might feel the same way about her.

Even if they were only 2%different from humans, all of them still had a heart, and his beated faster for max.

Finally, when she opened the door it was when he lost it.

He was holding it really hard. But as soon as he saw her wet hair and beautiful long legs, her cute clueless face staring at him, he just did it.

Kiss

Fang kissed her

At first he didn't knew what he was doing until he felt her arms go around his neck.

He took it as a good sign so he just went with the flow.

Until he wanted more

He begged her to opened her mouth which she did, of course.

As soon as she had her mouth slightly opened, he didn't waste time.

Max was surprised, she just opened the door and fang kissed her!

And man she wanted it.

When his lips touched hers, she felt weak.

But she liked it only because itwas him.

She wanted more, more of his kisses, more ofhis touch, she wanted all ofhim.

She felt him begging for entrance in her mouth.

She didn't even open her mouth, and his tongue was already inside her playing with her tongue.

She enjoyed it, until three things occurred to her.

1. The door was still open, and everyone who passed by could see them making out.

2. He was tall, and she had to tip toe a little just to reached him. And

3. She was getting tired of using her toes to reached.

But number 1 and 2 didn't seem to be a problem anymore, because for some reason he reached over to closed the door and reached down to scoop her into his arms.

His mouth never leaving hers, and hers not wanting to released his.

Until the both separated a little to catch there breaths.

"uh…I…I am s..sorry" Fang said still trying to catch his breath

"is that what you wanted to say" max smirked, surprised that her voice didn't sound so shaky.

"no" fang continued "I wanted to…to say.."

"go on"

"I…I …l l love..you" he said with his head down.

He needed to say that, he just had to. Even if he just became the biggest idiot ever.

"finally"

Then something happened that surprised him.

She kissed him

Maximum ride. The Maximum Ride. was kissing fang.

She push him backwards, towards her bed.

"I love you too fang" she said between kisses

"really?"

"uh huh"

They both fell on the bed.

Max on top started kissing him furiously.

And fang enjoyed it

His hands started touching everywhere, she moaned.

For him it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

His hands ran upward towards her chest.

"ah..fang"

It was music to his ears.

Then suddenly he had an idea.

Fang flipped her, so that he was on top now.

"tell me what you want max" he said

"ahhh..fang"

"tell me what you want, babe"

"I want you"

"are you sure"

"yes I am sure"

"it might hurt"

"I know"

She pushed herself with her elbows to kiss him in the lips.

His tongue started exploring every inch of her mouth, tasting her.

"max" he said between the wonderful kiss

"yes"

"can I…I..can I take your shirt off" he asked sounding embarrassed.

Wait, hold up. EMBARRASSED?. fang was embarrassed?…..that's weird.

"please" max answered sounding happy with his question.

So he started moving his hand to the bottom of her shirt, and started pulling it up very slowly.

He was enjoying it. Who thought that that just a knock on the door could lead to this.

WOW.

Finally with her shirt off he could see her black bra.

His eyes filled with want, need, and lust.

When max saw the look on his face she sat up.

She expanded her wings a little just to unhook her bra.

But the thing went off flying in another direction cause the minute she took it off, he was all over him.

"max……can I take your pants off" he sounded like a little kid. But she liked it, wait scratch that, she loved it.

"sure"

A second later her pants where in the floor along with the wet t-shirt and bra.

"this is unfair, you took my clothes off and I cant!"

"who said you can't"

A minute later all his clothes where on the floor with hers .

They were naked, hugging each other, touching there're wings, and exploring each inch on there're body.

"max….can I…can I get inside of you?" fang asked in a sweet voice

"yes fang, please"

"just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"

"I doubt I will, but okay"

"one more question before we…uh…do it"

"what is it?"

"you are a..a…a v virgin, right"

"of course, why do you ask?"

"cause I want to be the first one to be inside of you"

Then he went back to kissing her.

He laid her on her back again and moved his lips down to her neck, until he got to her chest.

She moaned.

"fang…fang!!!….don't stop please"

"don't worry sweetie…..I wont"

He suck on one of her pink nipples

"faaanngg!"

Once he left on of her breast, he went to the other one.

"do you like it max?"

"I love it"

A minute later he knew he had satisfied both of her breast he moved his lips once more to her lips before kissing his way down her stomach.

"max you are so wet"

"wh whoo ii is faaulttt d do you u think it ii is?" she started panting now

"max you smell sooo goood"

What happened next made max yelped. She felt his tongue inside of her.

You cant describe her feeling. It was amazing, no incredible, no it was wonderful, it was the best feeling she had felt ever.

At this moment she didn't feel tired and she really didn't care about evil scientist or flyboys.

All she really cared about was that she and fang were about to make love.

His tongue went in and out again. That was making her more wet. Until her fist orgasm

hit her.

She came out calling his name. And it almost made him come right there.

But he held it back. Instead he suck all of her juices.

"max are you ready?"

"I…I thi think so"

"just tell me to stop if it hurts too much"

He leveled himself. He wanted to take it

slow to enjoy every single.

His head was teasing the entrance of her inside, "aahh.. Fang", oh god he could never get tire of those cries.

He knew that it would hurt, so he slowly slide himself in her, god it felt…….unbelievable.

Tears of both, pain and joy, started forming in max's eyes.

She knew the pain was gonna go away soon, but she didn't want the beautiful pleasure to go.

"ah…..m m max……you feel so great……so hot…..max"

Then the pain went away, and more pleasure came

The more he moved the more pleasure both of them felt……his wings expanded as he moved back and forth making the experience beautiful.

"mm max…ah"

It was so tight, so wet and hot.

They didn't want it to end.

"f fa fa fang…..I I I am al almost th thereee"

"m me t too"

It was a beautiful, his wings were at each side of him making this purple shadow, and his body along with hers were moving back and forth in a fast rhythm.

"maaaaaaxxxx"

"aaaaahhhhhh"

Both of them came, his white milky substance combining with hers. Their sweat mixing together and both trying to catch their breaths.

Fang moved to her side, wrapping one arm around her and the other reaching something to cover both of them

"max I I love you. I always have" he said in her ear "you and only you"

"I love you too, fang, and I am and always going to be yours. Even if the sky is falling…"

They laid there smiling at each other, slowly closing they're eyes enjoying each other's love.


End file.
